


Kitchen Table

by Verabird



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needy desperate pilots can't be bothered to get to a bedroom so do it on a table instead. </p><p>For Smutty Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Table

Douglas wasn't quite speeding, but the little dial that reported the kilometres travelled was continuously skirting the limit, and Douglas found himself putting his foot down and revving a little too much. He ran the dangerous risk of looking like a man in a Lexus with a midlife crisis, but who could blame him? Not the man in the car at the traffic light who glanced over and saw a man alone in a car, gripping to the wheel, concentration etched in every line of his face. Not Martin, who was probably breaking some law, but only the air controlled him and the land had no authority, so there he was with both hands gripping Douglas' thighs and his face buried in his lap.

"Martin," Douglas groaned through gritted teeth. "This is how accidents happen."

Martin, skinny contortionist that he was, managed to keep his seatbelt on and lean halfway across the car to perform his indecencies. He leaned back slightly and turned his head, glancing up. He raised his eyebrows in a playful question.

"Christ, don't stop!"

Martin's laughter travelled in warm vibrating waves across Douglas' lap and he tensed, his knees coming slightly closer together. As he pulled into his drive he wasted no time in slamming on the breaks, almost ripping his seatbelt from the socket, and practically falling out the car door.

He ran to the other side before Martin even had a chance to move, grabbing the handle, fingers slipping on it twice, before finally wrenching it open. He grabbed Martin by the tie and yanked him up, meeting his mouth in a kiss that burned it was so fast and needy. Martin steadied himself with two firm hands on Douglas' shoulders, working his tongue like a goddamn miracle in Douglas' mouth. Douglas moaned at such a high pitch it came out as a desperate whine. Martin chuckled, and Douglas didn't quite appreciate the mockery when he was in such great need.

"Come on!" He grabbed Martin by the lapels and dragged him to the front door, fumbling with his keys, barely managing to contain himself from kicking the whole door down. In his current state he was seriously considering it.

"What's the rush?" Martin ask, voice dripping with amusement. He'd been teasing Douglas all day, an entire twelve hour flight complete with thigh touches that shouldn't be allowed whilst operating heavy machinery. Douglas finally managed to get the door open and it almost swung off its hinges with the force. Martin's fingers had found their way into Douglas' belt and were hooked there, tracing down to his crotch where he pressed his whole palm against Douglas' need. "Patience is a virtue—"

Anything Martin might have said after this point was cut off as Douglas grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him across the threshold, shoving him up against the closest wall and stealing another kiss. He pulled back just to whisper a hurried "Shut up" before lining Martin's jaw with hot kisses, nibbled that beautiful place on the neck just below the ear. Martin moaned and keened into the touch and was surprised when Douglas' hand reached up to stop his mouth, palm pressed against his lips.

"I said shut up," Douglas whispered into his ear, and continued to kiss and suck Martin's pale sensitive skin with vigour. The words sent a definite wave of pleasure straight to his groin and Martin let out a brief squeak before pressing his lips tightly together. Douglas' knee moved between his legs, nudging his thighs apart until they were spread against the wall. There was so much heat between them. Douglas considered for a moment, there wasn't time to reach the bedroom, he'd die before they got there he was sure of it.

"Kitchen. Now."

"What? Douglas, what are you—?"

Douglas stopped his mouth again, this time with a firm hot kiss. He put his hands firmly on Martin's waist, lifting him into his chest and Martin naturally responded by wrapping his legs round Douglas' hips. Their erections pressed together through two layers of cloth and unbearable heat. Douglas carried Martin to the kitchen and set him down on the edge of the table. Desperate shaking fingers pulled at his trousers and then at his own. There wasn't time to think as Douglas steadied Martin with a palm across the chest and used his other hand to work a finger into Martin's arse. He crooked his fingers and pulled and tugged, stretching him as much as he could before holding onto his own cock and giving it a few strokes in readiness.

"Ready?" He asked Martin, whose back was arching into the touch and whose own eyes were closed in a state of bliss. "Martin?"

"Getonwithit!" The words tumbled out in a single connected phrase. Martin's hands reached for the edges of the table, gripping to the wood in anticipation, holding tighter as Douglas guided himself in.

It was the best moment, Martin thought, the moment when after all the build up Douglas was finally inside him with a comfortable warmth that was so intense and pleasurable. Martin squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"Okay?"

Martin responded with a moan that came from a place in the back of his throat. Douglas took this as cue to start thrusting, holding tight to Martin's thighs, spreading them slightly. He found the perfect angle within seconds, because Douglas was perfect that way, and remarked internally at just how beautiful Martin sounded when he moaned. And that body, so lithe and pale and arched and ready and wanting and needing, God it was beautiful, Douglas was the luckiest man alive.

Martin kept one hand gripping to the wood and reached the other out to hold tight to his own cock. He stroked with as much rhythm as he could, but his had slipped, he was distracted by the intense feeling inside him as he clenched tight around Douglas. Douglas saw the frown and the parted lips and the pink cheeks and reached out, his own large warm hand closing around Martin's cock. He matched their rhythms and Martin let out a gorgeous moan.

That was enough for Douglas, he came hard, feeling Martin tight around him, so hot, and within seconds Martin was coming too, warm against his hand and pooling across his own stomach.

Martin lay still for a few moments, breathing heavily, allowing Douglas to slip out and leave the room for a few moments. He came back with a towel and carefully cleaned Martin's stomach before pressing a light kiss to it.

"You're so beautiful," He murmured, not to anyone in particular, more to himself really.

Martin propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Douglas with an expression of pure contentment. He smiled and Douglas put a hand round his waist and helped him to his feet, still marvelling over how soft and perfect his warm skin felt beneath his fingertips.

"Next time we need to do this before the flight. This way round almost killed me."

"Oh I don't know," Martin said playfully. "I enjoyed watching you squirm."

Douglas pinched Martin's bare arse and placed a kiss on top of his curls, smiling all the same.

 


End file.
